


Not Yet...

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the new Female/Male partnership on the force garners unwanted attention to Patty and Eddie. </p>
<p>Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP are still in the ‘just friends’ phase of the relationship even though other people constantly mistake them for a couple.</p>
<p>In this particular universe: Eddie lives and gets partnered with Patty when Joe becomes the leader of the Meta-human Task force. (even though it was Eddie's idea but shhh.) Eddie also dated Barry in S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet...

They’ve been called a couple for the 100th time that day.

Okay, maybe Patty was exaggerating, but some days it felt like it. It’s embarrassing really. They walk around the station while discussing a case and someone would just stop them and comment about how cute they look together. They decide to pull an all-nighter to and catch up on paperwork, and the office assistant would joke about making sure they actually got work done before suggestively winking at them. Even grabbing coffee gathers attention. Really, it’s starting to make Patty wish she’d chosen a solitary career in forensics instead.

In reality, she was really just afraid that all this teasing would finally make sense in Eddie’s brain and he’d piece together that Patty has a crush on him. If that happens… partnership over. She can’t imagine losing her friend over this stupid crush. A highly unprofessional crush. Besides that Eddie just had a huge office break up with his _boyfriend_ so she wasn’t even sure if he was even interested in women. She needs to find a stop button to her feelings so that she wouldn’t ruin their friendship.

“Spivot?” Eddie’s concerned voice snaps her from her thoughts. She looks over from behind her cup of coffee and raises a questioning brow. Eddie simply smiles that smile of his and says in a teasing voice, “You haven’t been listening at all, have you?”

Patty smiles sheepishly because well, she hasn’t been listening to a word. “Sorry. What were you saying?”

“Nothing,” Eddie laughed, a sly smile making its way to his lips. It makes Patty’s heart flutter in both excitement and fear. “I was just talking about how another person complimented us on being a cute couple. I mean can you believe it?”

Patty wants to face palm. Of course they would get complimented yet again and of course Eddie would react to it like it’s the first time it’s ever happened. “Ugh, I’m so sorry. It’s just that some people are stupid and they don’t understand that in the 21st century men and women can work together without it being complicated. They just need to learn that we aren’t a couple-“

“Yet.”

“-and that we’re just frie- Wait what?” Patty backtracks, wide-eyed and slack-jawed as she gapes at the still slightly smirking blonde.

Eddie takes a casual sip of his coffee. “We aren’t a couple… Yet.”

Patty just continues to gape because what the hell is happening? Did he just- What does she say to that?

While the rookie detective was still consumed her thoughts, a gasp comes from a nearby old woman. Eddie politely asks her what’s wrong and she asks if he had just proposed to his lovely girlfriend. All he could do was laugh, his eyes lighting up as he says, “No. Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr :) http://rantsofafangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
